Cancelled?
by Delenn
Summary: A kind of comedy short story about the shows ending and its affect on the characters! Alec & Max Logan & Asha.


**Disclaimer: Big shock, I don't own 'em! I'm just messing around, stealin' 'em, cause I can't even rent 'em! How sad is that? So if you still feel compelled to sue, well, you have to have like **no** life!   
  
Author's Notes: This is my first A/M ficcy. Big freaking surprise, I know. But be a sport and read it anyway, okay? And then you can rant or rave to me in e-mail. Isn't that so much better/funner?   
  
Summary: A kind of comedy short story about the shows ending and its affect on the characters! Alec & Max; Logan & Asha.   
  
Rated: PG-13   
  
Feedback: Love it? Hate it? Go on, you'll be my best friend! See, all you have to do is click the little link! goddess_delenn@yahoo.com**   
  


* * *

  
  


Cancelled!?   
By ~Delenn~

  
  
  
  
Max strolled into Logan's casually, putting on her best "Hey, Logan," she stopped and stared at Logan's fully restored computer. "What the hell? Get that outta here!"   
  
Asha stood up from where she'd been sitting on the once again immaculate couch, "Chill, Max, it's okay."   
  
Max stomped her foot, so hard that she almost dented the floor, "It is not okay!" she whined, "Logan's supposed to have lost all his money, and we've been found out and- and-"   
  
Alec came out of a hallway, his head halfway upside down; he was drying his hair. "Maxie's got a point, if she would stop yelling long enough to get to it."   
  
Max glared at Alec "I was not yelling, you're probably just hung over." She then turned to Logan, her eyes widening, "What's he doing here!?"   
  
Logan frowned at their childish bickering. "Max, Alec, I think you two need to sit down."   
  
They all sat, and Max glared at the way Asha snaked her hand into Logan's. Alec, ever to the point, even if he was a *little* bit hung over, asked, "Well, what's so all important?"   
  
Asha tried to hide her smile, "The show's been cancelled..."   
  
"Cancelled!?" Both Max and Alec roared, simultaneously jumping out of their seats.   
  
Logan began to rise and calm the transgenics when a glare - this time from Alec - stopped him. "Try not to break anything important, please!" he griped.   
  
Max made an almost whimpering sound (that is, she would have whimpered if she wasn't everyone's badass transgenic heroine), "But that's not FAIR! There was all this great tension, and war and love and stuff! We can't have been cancelled!"   
  
Alec quietly asked, even the humming of Logan's machines upsetting his delicate hearing. "Is it official?"   
  
Logan sighed and fidgeted in his wheelchair and nodded, "It's as official as it gets. Was on the website and everything."   
  
Max gave up, seeing as she no longer had to be the badass transgenic heroine that everybody loved, and sniffled. "Why?"   
  
Alec, still shirtless and with a towel half on his head, strolled over to Max and put his arms around her. Delighting in Logan's glower he murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Shh... It's all right Maxie. We can whine together when I'm not hung over, okay? I promise!"   
  
Max looked up and smiled with the realization that Alec would be bawling like a baby were he at top shape. "Why are you hung over anyway?"   
  
Alec grimaced, "OC took me out to crash last night. Said we could pick up chicks together. Guess everybody else knew about the cancellation though, cause we were like the only people there. So we got totally plastered! God, my head hurts."   
  
Max again grinned at the fact that everyone's favorite hunky, tough, badass transgenic was whining over a little hangover. She pretended to consider the matter, "Aww, poor baby, want Maxie to kiss it better?"   
  
Neither noticed that Logan was fuming, or that Asha had snaked her arms around his neck in a _comforting_ manor. Asha asked irritably, "Oh, would you two knock it off?"   
  
Alec rolled his eyes heavenward and sent a silent message to the _blue lady_, "Max, sometimes, you are such a bitch, I swear--"   
  
Max pulling his head down to hers for a very passionate kiss silenced him. When they finally broke for air - and being transgenics that was awhile later - Alec stuttered, disorientated. "Wh-what was that for!?"   
  
Max's grin now spread from ear to ear, "For being the smart-alec I always knew you were!"   
  
Neither noticed Logan slowly turning bright red, or Asha's perfectly thrilled smile. Asha quickly decided she'd rather comfort Logan alone, and happily asked "Shouldn't you guys go somewhere to lament the ending of the show?"   
  
Alec nodded calmly, and without warning scooped Max up in his arms, heading for the door. "I have wanted to do that for quite a while. Now that the show's over, I finally can!"   
  
Max squealed and ransacked her brain for a reason to be put down. "Allleeccc! Noo, put me down! What about...." she thought quickly, they were getting awfully close to the door of no return. "What about your shirt?"   
  
Alec looked down and shrugged, "Will I really be needing it?"   
  
Max blushed, "Umm, wait, Alec.... your hangover?!" She smirked, having found a better excuse.   
  
Alec looked down at her, seemingly shocked, "Why Maxie!" she looked up at him in genuine bewilderment; he leaned down and whispered in her ear "You kissed it better, remember."   
  
Max squirmed for a minute, before deciding that she really didn't want to get into a fight with Alec right now. "Umm, gotta blaze, see you guys later," she called over Alec's shoulder.   
  
Alec shook his head and laughed as he kicked open the door, "Damn, Maxie, you should have that line patented."   
  
Logan stared in bewilderment as they disappeared from sight, Max's cheerful voice floating back down the hall "Don't call me that! Smart-Alec!"   
  
Logan closed the door angrily before turning back to Asha. He stared a moment, "Umm, Asha, why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
Asha, who had a look that said _I could eat you alive_, strode up to Logan, "Baby, the show's over. Get over it."   
  
Logan could only nod his agreement.   
  


The End


End file.
